Nuestro Amor
by Roshy Potter
Summary: Habla de lo que todos queremos sentir alguna vez... y de lo que algunos ya sienten! lo que nos hace vivir como personas y como humanos...El Amor!... "NUESTRO AMOR" es Draco-Herm, Harry-Luna!
1. Mal de Amores

**Hooolaaa!! Espero estén excelentes... bueno.. aqui les traigo mi primera historia y espero no la ultima... De verdad muchas gracias de Anticipado, espero les gusteee!! Pueden dejar reviewwss por favor! para que me ayuden y me digan que tal la historia!.. Ahi les va... pero... Ya va... falta algo... **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos en la historia pertenecen a la GRAN escritora J.K Rowling!**

**Ahora si... comencemos!**

**I CAPITULO**

Un chico se encontraba en su habitación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… Él era un chico de rasgos finos, labios delgados, piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache… Un chico soñado por cualquier niña, pero que por su poco tacto y su total desinterés en dicho tema, no había llegado mas lejos de su querida novia Ginny… aunque para ser sinceros ella agradecía eso…

Harry había vuelto con Ginny luego de que la gran lucha contra Voldemort al fin terminara y estuviera seguro de que podía vivir en paz de una vez por todas.

-Un año tranquilo en Hogwarts- Soltó el chico con un suspiro de tranquilidad, se desplomó en su cama y se disponía a acomodarse para dormir cuando su mejor amigo se lanzó en su cama dándole un GRAN susto.

Ok, cuando decimos Ron Weasley hablamos de un chico sencillo, algo despistado y muy pelirrojo. Definitivamente el tema del "amor" para él se reduce a su novia Lavender y a muchos besos. No es una relación de la cuál se esperara algo más que "eso"… y digo _eso_ cuando me refiero a que parecen un par de babosas apareándose en cada lugar donde se les encuentre.

-Oye Harry, no tengo ni pizca de sueño… ¿Jugamos al ajedrez mágico?- Comento el pelirrojo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo a Harry intentando animarlo a pararse.

-El hecho de que tu no tengas sueño, Ron, no significa que yo tampoco lo tenga y que encima tenga ganas de jugar ajedrez mágico a ESTA HORA y CONTIGO- Gruñó Harry en una burla de estar molesto.

-Uhh, _cuñadito-_ haciéndole énfasis a esa palabra y a una mueca en la boca- me parece que cuando Voldemort murió te traspasó todo su malhumor!!!

-¿De verdad piensas que lo de Voldemort era malhumor?- preguntó Harry con un tono de burla y se rieron los dos, llamando la atención de Neville, una camas mas allá…

Al parecer el cansino viaje hacia Hogwarts ya era para ellos tan normal como dirigirse de la Sala Común a la lechucería, ya que después de 7 años haciéndolo no les había afectado en lo más mínimo… Los tres se quedaron bromeando y charlando hasta pasada la media noche.

----------------------

Hermione se despertó temprano… o por lo menos más temprano que Lavender y Parvati… sus compañeras de cuarto… y lo cuál agradecía inmensamente pues se ponían insoportables al volver de vacaciones atosigándola y preguntándole como le fue en sus "vacas-muggles" según ellas…

Hermione Granger es la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts… Admitía que se pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando, quizá bastante y no es por modestia pero no era para tanto… Simplemente los demás no eran como ella porque no se lo proponían. Era una chica perfeccionista, orgullosa y… ¿salvaje? O eso hacía parecer su cabello…

La castaña decidió vestirse rápidamente para salir de la habitación lo más pronto y lo más silenciosamente posible, para así no encontrarse tan pronto con las insufribles, esperar a sus amigos en la Sala Común e ir a desayunar.

-Hola Herm!- la saludó un sonriente Ron...- ¿como ha estado tu noche?

-Hola, Ron… vaya que han tardado, se demoran lo mismo o más que una mujer…- y le miró con una cara de "no cambian"… dicho esto, llegó Lavender y se abalanzó hacia Ron y sin perder tiempo se comenzaron a besar de una manera asquerosa… Hermione no pudo aguantar más y tiró a Harry de un brazo y se largaron… dejándolos enredados, para decirlo de alguna manera.

-Ewww… no se cuándo dejarán de hacer eso!!- dijo Harry con cara de asco- Espero no verme así cuando me beso con Ginny- agregó con preocupación y sonrojándose un poco.

-Harry, tu por lo menos lo haces a solas… o decentemente…- corrigió la castaña recordando que los había visto mas de una vez besándose… y así se sentaron en la mesa de su casa a comer…

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotándose de gente… en uno de esos momentos Ron entró un poco sonrojado, de la mano de Lavender… y a Hermione le pareció extraño que sentados en la mesa no se comieran el uno al otro en vez de al desayuno. Harry estaba tomando de su zumo de calabaza cuando llegó Luna Lovegood, mejor conocida por todo el colegio como Lunática Lovegood, a saludarlos a la mesa.

-Hola chicos, buen provecho…- saludó Luna y se sentó en medio de Ginny y Harry, ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de la pelirroja…

-Hola Luna¿como estás?… ¿Ya has desayunado?- le preguntó la castaña.

-Si, ya he desayunado… vengo a decirles que tengan cuidado con los hyndigtrals… pueden robarles el alimento… son parientes lejanos de los Thestrals pero mucho más pequeños!- agregó, al ver la cara de desconcierto de todo el mundo, y sin más se levantó y se fue.

-Cada día está mas chiflada- Dijo ron esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ron!!- Le regañó Hermione..- No la tienes que llamar así… sólo cree en cosas extrañas y ya, es diferente.

-Si, como no-Contestó en voz baja Ron con cara de fastidio.

Les dieron los horarios y se fueron a clases… El día no fue muy interesante para ninguno de los amigos… y ya Hermione comenzaba a hacerles comentarios de los Éxtasis… Así transcurrió la primera semana, aunque el miércoles…

**Flash Back**

-Ya llegó el TRÍO ESTUPIDO no?...-Hermione y sus dos amigos se dieron la vuelta. "Había tardado mucho en aparecer" pensó la chica… pero al verlo se dio una sorpresa, estaba cambiado… estaba más _sexy_… _Oh Dios Mio ¿¿¿que estoy pensando_??? _Era un simple y molestoso rubio… un simple, molestoso y guapo rubio… un MUY GUAPO RUBIO… Malditas Hormonas…_ pensó Hermione.

-Cállate Malfoy… que ustedes no son precisamente "El Trío imperfecto y la estúpida Pansy" aunque no les vendría nada mal - Contraatacó Harry…

-Ahh¿la cara rajada defiende a sus amiguitos? Ya verás Potter.. ya verás...-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de las que sólo él sabia hacer! Y siempre con esa serenidad peligrosa tan común en un Malfoy, en Draco Malfoy!

**Fin Flash Back**

**-------------------------------------**

-Hola Harry… ¿Como te encuentras?- Preguntó Luna con voz soñadora mientras Harry se encontraba hablando muy acaloradamente con Ginny… ¡Vaya Interrupción!

-Ehh.. Hola Luna… pues, bien- dijo Harry un poco incómodo…- ¿Y tu? No te ví en transformaciones…

-Ohh, me quedé en biblioteca leyendo acerca de los Blimbysh… me han estado molestando últimamente… El tiempo me pasó volando! Ya fui a disculparme con McGonagall y a ponerme al tanto de lo que me perdí.- le contó la rubia, mientras Ginny la miraba con aire desconcertado y se acercaba a Harry para que así la viera y notara su presencia…- Ah, Hola Ginny!.

-Eh, Luna… este… Ginny… Yo… Bueno…- El ojiverdes no encontraba manera de decirle a Luna de que estaba interrumpiendo y que se LARGARA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!...

-Si, Harry, ya lo sé… Estoy molestando… Hasta luego…- Y antes de marcharse le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Harry y éste se quedó con las palabras en la boca… Volteó a ver a Ginny y se encontró con una mirada un poco fría… definitivamente eran celos…

-¿Y que se supone que fue eso?- Preguntó la pelirroja al cabo d unos minutos de silencio…

-No lo sé, Luna saludando ¿no crees?- Pregunto Harry irónicamente… ¿Que podría significar que Luna saludase interrumpidamente en medio de una pelea de novios y que por primera vez en la vida le diera un beso en la mejilla? Absolutamente nada... Nada que Harry supiese.

-Qué gracioso tú…-Contestó con sarcasmo- Aún no puedo creer que me estés formando lío por estar hablando con Michael…- Dijo la chica retomando el tema interrumpido por Luna.

-No me pondría así, si ese…-Respiró para no decir lo que de verdad pensaba de él- si ÉL no hubiese estado coqueteando con MI novia y que encima tu lo dejaras…

-¿Y que podría haber hecho? No tengo la culpa de que él sienta algo por mi todavía… es más, tu sabes que yo te quiero es a ti, pequeño…-Terminó la frase con un tono de cariño… y tomándole la mano a su novio...

-No lo sé Ginny, es que no quiero perderte… se me hizo muy difícil dejarte la primera vez…

-Ya lo sé, Harry… Pero no volverá a suceder…-Le prometió Ginny dándole un beso en la frente y un reconfortante abrazo.

----------------------------------

-No lo sé Draco… ¿Que se te ocurre? Son tantas las cosas que se les pueden hacer que no se me ocurre ninguna- Decía Pansy mientras reía estúpidamente y jugaba con su cabello…

-No se puede esperar mucho más de ti… Puede que se te funda el cerebro…- Draco se levantó con fiereza del sillón donde estaba acostado y comenzó a rondar la Sala Común...- Tiene que ser algo nuevo, ya me cansé de los insultos… y parece que se vuelven inmunes… Este es el último año y tengo que aprovecharlo…

-¿Porque te importa tanto, Draco?- Dijo al fin el moreno sentado del otro lado de la sala común…- No les habías dado tanta importancia antes…

-¿Eres sordo, Blaise? Quiero aprovechar que es el último año para cerrar de la mejor manera…-Decía el rubio mientras por su cabeza rondaban trampas, venganzas, hechizos, y una gran cantidad de cosas para hacerles, pero que no le convencían.

-Si tú lo dices… Yo me voy a la cama… tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar que buscar una estúpida venganza para pipí potter y sus amiguitos, Buenas Noches- Sin más subió por la escalinata que llevaba a las habitaciones…

-Tú también lárgate Parkinson… y sin berrinches… me molesta tu presencia- Le ordenó el chico con frialdad… y la miró con asco al ver que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos…

Al quedar sólo en la sala común se desplomó en el sofá más grande… forrado de una tela terciopelo verde botella… que hacía juego con los adornos de la sala y con su frustración…

Pronto se le ocurriría algo… De todos modos ya quedaba suficiente año escolar para hacerlo… A final de cuentas quizás Blaise tenía razón y se estaba obsesionando…

------------------------

Algún tiempo después las cosas entre Harry y Ginny no mejoraron… ella se encontraba algo ocupada con los estudios... la estaban volviendo loca… y, Harry, por su parte se encontraba cada vez más celoso por creer que ella pasaba más tiempo con Michael que con él, su novio.

Sólo tenían algunos ratos libres en la sala común, de noche y cuando ninguno de los dos tuviera algo de sus estudios pendiente, situación que se presentaba forzosamente algunos domingos y en los que los dos se disponían a discutir la falta de atención que se tenían el uno del otro.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba menos ocupada que sus dos mejores amigos, porque, como siempre, ella ya había terminado sus deberes para disfrutar de los fines de semana…

-Podrás prestarnos tus apuntes de Historia de la Magia Herms?- Preguntó un apenado Harry…- De verdad discúlpame, es que… estoy perdiendo la cabeza- añadió desesperado al ver la cara de desaprobación con la que le respondió su amiga…

-Están en mi mochila… Sabes que si te propusieras a hacerlo a tiempo no estarías correteando a última hora… pero como jamás me escuchan…- dijo resignada… y salió de la sala común… faltaba una semana para tener vacaciones de navidad… aunque no lo pareciera, las necesitaba…

Por otra parte en las ultimas semanas, sus encuentros con Malfoy se tornaban algo… extraños! El chico parecía educado o simplemente muy ocupado para detenerse a insultarla.

No se había oído algún "Sangre sucia" o un "Ratón de biblioteca" por los pasillos de Hogwarts por parte del chico… y por consiguiente, si Draco Malfoy no lo hacía entonces ella dejaría de existir para Pansy, Blaise y hasta para Crabbe y Goyle… y por muy masoquista que sonara, comenzaba a… extrañarlo…

-----------------------

Ron y Lavender se encontraban ocupados en un beso de los suyos… ya se volvía normal en los lugares donde frecuentaban besarse… o en cualquier lugar donde hubiera aire, mejor dicho… y nunca hacia falta alguna cara de asco que pasara frente a ellos…

-Estoy cansado...- Dijo el pelirrojo separándose de su novia...

-Si, Ro-Ro... Está bien! Ya es tarde.. y mañana hay clases...- La chica se disponia a besarlo, de nuevo y con motivo de despedida cuando el chico la frenó

-No Lavender... Estoy cansado... pero... de tí...- Ron esperaba como reacción algún lloriqueo, rogándole que le diera una oportunidad, que cambiaría, y todo eso que prometen las chicas desesperadas... o simplemente una cachetada... Pero ninguno de los dos ocurrió..

Lavender no reaccionó sino después de dos minutos de silencio...- Quieres decir que... terminamos?!- Dijo al fin, con voz neutra...

-Pues... si Lavender... No me siento bien contigo... siento que ya no es lo mismo...-Añadió Ron para justificar su decisión.

-Pues bien... Al fin hablaste... Ya iba a hacerlo yo... me quitaste ese peso de encima...- Sin más y como quien acaba de terminar una conversacion de cualquier cosa, la chica se levantó, lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación... Ron se quedó helado, confuso... sin palabras... definitivamente no era eso lo que esperaba de ella...

-Jamas entenderé a las chicas...- En shock aún, se dispuso a subir a su habitación... ya sería otro día...

--------------------------------

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer capi... ya actualizare con dos mas si es posibleee .. jejeje Graciaass... rcuerden ayudareme con los reviewss!!**


	2. ¿En que demonios estoy pensando?

**II ****CAPITULO**

**¿En que demonios estoy pensando?**

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad sumamente rápido… Y de esta manera cambiaron muchas cosas entre los chicos…

-Que rápido, cómo se pasan los días… ya en dos días nos iremos de vacaciones- Comentaba Ron en un sillón de la sala común con una somnolienta Hermione en sus brazos…

-Si… bastante rápido… es que… las cosas para mi han cambiado- la chica sonrió mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas y su rostro tomaba un color rosa…

Frente a ella se encontraba Harry un poco aburrido…Su situación amorosa no estaba nada bien… y últimamente no le hacia gracia ver a sus dos mejores amigos, ahora novios, hablando de lo bien que la pasaban… Sabía que estaba siendo algo egoísta, pero eso era lo que sus sentimientos le decían… _Quizás alguno de esos bichos raros de los que habla Luna estén dándome mal agüero… Todo me sale mal!... _Pensaba el chico algo distraído…

-Harry… ¡¡Harry¿¿Estas ahí??- Ron se encontraba haciéndole señas a su amigo como si se encontrara a unos metros de distancia… y así era, quizás no en cuerpo, pero sí en mente…

-Ehh… sii Ron, claro, aquí estoy- decía el chico sacudiendo la cabeza como saliendo de un sueño…- ¿Qué me decías? Disculpen, es que… estoy algo cansado- respondió rápidamente, aunque nadie le hubiese pedido explicación.- Si, eso… eso es…

-¿¿Estás bien?? Bueno… puedes dormir Harry, tranquilo… mañana será un largo día…- Contestó la chica algo preocupada…- ¿Seguro que estás bien Harry? No se si soy yo, pero, te he notado algo, un poco, MUY… distraído estos días…

-¿Yo? Pues nada chicos… ¿que me puede pasar?- decía como hablando para si mismo más que para los chicos y viendo en dirección a la alfombra, pero parecía que no miraba nada…- Sólo que… bueno… Ginny y yo no estamos bien… y pues…- decía recuperando la voz- pero está bien… tranquilos… Yo mejor los dejo solos… querrán despedirse, o ¿que se yo?

-Harry…- Lo llamó la chica con voz de "no te creemos nada!"(**N/A: Algo así como ¬¬)**

-Sabemos que no es eso lo que te sucede… Venga hombre, cuéntanos… El hecho de que Herms y yo seamos novios no quiere decir que hemos de separarnos…- Ron animaba a su amigo a sentarse cerca de ellos para hablar como los amigos de antes…

Resignado, Harry decide sentarse y contarles a sus amigos lo que rondaba por su cabeza… aunque lo pensó dos veces… por ser Ron el hermano de Ginny, pero al cabo de todo, era su mejor amigo…

-¡Bien! chicos es que… no se que me pasa, de verdad quiero muchísimo a Ginny…

-Peeero…-Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono…

Unos días atrás, Ron había oído a Harry nombrar a Luna mas de una vez entre sueños… y a otras palabras como _"Eres especial" _y _"Te Quiero..", _Ron se lo comentó a Hermione y luego de hablar extensamente de lo que podía significar, decidieron hacer hablar al mismo Harry, y allí estaban…

-Pero… Oigan¿Cómo sabían que ib…-

-Harry, es obvio… sabemos que estás pensando en alguien más…- Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-¡Bueno, bueno!- Harry se dispuso a contarle a sus amigos que sólo estaba haciéndose muy amigo de Luna y que nada pasaba!

-Supongo que contigo no sucede nada… Quizás te quieras creer que no te gusta, pero ella...- Hermione dejó la frase a medias, "_METI LA PATA!"_ pensó… ahora lo que importaba era saber utilizar su habilidad para inventarse una... y MUY buena.

-¿Ella qué, Herms?- Pregunto curioso Harry.

La chica rápidamente miró a su novio e intentó decirle (sin saber cómo) que la sacara del apuro…

------------------------

Draco Malfoy encabezaba un trío de chicos que caminaban como "Bad Boys" por los pasillos de Hogwarts... y a su lado se encontraba una chica cabello oscuro que creía ser "alguien" por estar allí.

-Hey, tu! Tienes 5 puntos menos por tener esa cara de cerdo…-Decía el rubio a un niño de primero… que del susto se fue corriendo…

-¿Y tu, que miras? Sé que yo merezco la mirada de todos… pero no todos merecen ver mi belleza… 10 puntos menos para tu casa, enana!-

Este era el pasatiempo del rubio, quitar puntos como le pareciera mejor, al azar, con alguna excusa o sin ella…

Hermione se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos con algunos libros en las manos y viendo hacia el suelo. Caminaba en dirección opuesta a Draco Malfoy y su tropa y por ello no se percató de su presencia.

Quedando frente a frente, Draco comienza la función.- ¡¡Vaya, vaya!! Miren chicos, lo que tenemos por aquí. La señorita Granger Sangre Sucia vino a darnos un poco más de diversión.-

-Cállate Malfoy… No tengo tiempo para ti y tus estupideces.- Dijo la chica con voz queda, apretó con fuerza sus libros y apresuró el paso. _Al fin recordó que existo… no es que me hiciera falta… pero… se supone que siempre lo hace… y bueno… Cállate tú, Hermione¡No aclares, que oscurece! _Pensaba la chica mientras Malfoy le hacia una seña a sus "amigos" para que continuaran su camino sin él… ya que se encargaría él solito de la sangre sucia.

-¿Piensas que por ser la novia de la comadreja te hace algo importante?... Pues te equivocas… De verdad no se qué le viste, Granger, las ratas de biblioteca no quedan con las comadrejas… aunque viniendo de ustedes no podría esperar nada mejor…

-¿Qué sucede con que sea novia de Ron?... ¿Te causa molestia?, NO te metas en mi vida Draco…- La chica finalizó con indiferencia, sin percatarse de que le había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido…

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Sangre Sucia?- Escupió con desprecio. La tomó por el brazo con fuerza y la arrojó hacia la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza fuertemente y que soltara todos sus libros por el piso, dejándola en shock.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Le había dicho Draco y no sabía porque, no es que eso fuera un delito, no para cualquier persona, pero para el chico al parecer si. Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe recibido, el chico le hablaba y le decía cosas sin sentido… no comprendía… no estaba escuchándolo…

-…oír de nuevo repitiéndolo¿está claro?...- Draco no obtuvo respuesta, veía a la chica palidecer y comenzaban a desorbitarse sus ojos… el chico comenzaba a preocuparse…-¿Me oyes Sangre Sucia?... Ehh… ¿Granger?...- Draco comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza como para hacer que reaccionara, no sabía qué le ocurría, quizás el golpe de la cabeza fue más fuerte de lo que pareció…

La chica comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a caer. El rubio estaba preocupado, no había sido su intención golpearla de aquella manera, pero, ella se sobrepasó al decir su nombre, no lo merecía… No era digna de decirlo… y menos de la manera indiferente cómo lo hizo… No sabía qué le molestaba más, si la indiferencia de la chica, el que nunca lo haya mirado con otros ojos (que no sean los del odio), el que se atreviera a responderle tan altaneramente, que no le respetara o el simple hecho de que fuera una sangre sucia y que tuviera también el derecho de tener un novio… aunque no fuera nada mejor que ella…

Draco salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso, después de pensarlo miles de veces, a llevar a la chica a la enfermería y dejar todo como si hubiese sido un accidente… No pretendía dejar que todo el colegio se enterara de que Draco Malfoy, como un héroe, fue al rescate de una Sangre Sucia… No, no le convenía…

La observó unos minutos antes de levantarla por completo, tomándola por la espalda cerca del cuello y por detrás de las rodillas…_Quizás cuando despierte no recuerde nada… _pensaba el chico mientras comenzaba su caminata hacia la enfermería… La observaba mientras caminaba… Detallaba sus cejas, su nariz, su boca… _Granger no es fea… _Al chico se le comenzaba a olvidar que debía ser discreto si quería guardar el secreto del papel de héroe que estaba haciendo… Con sus manos ajustaba un poco la túnica al cuerpo de la chica y se moldeaba su figura…_ ¿Cómo una sangre sucia puede tener tal cuerpo?... ¿Qué DEMONIOS estoy pensando?... No, no… no puedo hacer esto… _

Draco se disponía a soltarla en el piso cuándo la chica tuvo un reflejo y se movió, subiendo su brazo por el cuello del chico… Draco frunció los labios con rabia y continuó… _Ésta sangre sucia me las va a pagar… hace que piense cosas que no debería… No de ella…_ Si, si, era una mujer… y él un hombre, pero… No, simplemente estaba prohibida… ella era una Sangre Sucia, molestosa, una patética come libros y además tenía un apestoso y pobretón novio que no servía para nada…

El chico se paro en seco frente a la enfermería y cómo pudo tocó a la puerta, Madame Pomfrey la abrió y al observar la situación se apresuró a dirigir al chico hacia una de las primeras camillas del lugar y entre los dos la acostaron en ella…

-¿Qué ha sucedido, joven Malfoy?- Le miraba con reproche y preocupación.

-Yo no he hecho nada, ella… ella al parecer se golpeó la cabeza y… y la encontré en el piso, desmayada¿que tiene?- Decía él rápidamente. ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? No podía ser posible¿Qué estaba pasando?- Al cabo que… ni me importa, me voy. Tengo que empacar mis cosas…- Dijo con desprecio y sin más se alejo de la enfermería con su porte prepotente y sobrado.

------------------------------

En la torre de Gryffindor se encontraban Harry y Ron discutiendo acaloradamente sobre lo imbécil, asqueroso, y repugnante que podía llegar a ser el profesor Snape…

-Que desgracia, definitivamente me han hecho una maldición de por vida… siento que jamás me desharé de el- Decía Harry desesperado.- Ahora si es verdad que no voy a mejorar con Ginny, ya me odia más…

Ron se levantó del sillón y le dio un golpe en el hombro, lo que significaba que tenía una gran idea.-Oye amigo¿y si hacemos un plan de escape?- Comenzó a caminar rápidamente de un lado a otro en la sala común, pensando cómo sería y se paraba de vez en cuando a mirar Harry.-

-Si, claro… para que cuándo vuelva, en caso de que no me alcance antes de irme, me mantenga en castigo todo el año escolar.- El chico se quedo pensando que tipos de castigos les podría, ya creía que no habrían más, de tantos que les había hecho cumplir.- Ron… Imaginas que…-Harry ponía una cara de desesperación y asco- ¿que me coloque de peluquero, para lavarle la cabeza?... Es que es lo que le hace falta…

El pelirrojo se destornilló en risa, de verdad se lo imaginaba, y le causaba mucha gracia… los dos amigos se reían a pesar de que Harry se pasaría las vacaciones en Hogwarts…

FLASH BACK

Era casi media noche del día jueves y solo se oía crispar el fuego proveniente de las antorchas prendidas en algunos pasillos del castillo, pero de resto éste se encontraba en sepulcral silencio, menos en el despacho de menudo profesor, ubicado en las mazmorras del enorme colegio…

-Potter, me das vergüenza. ¿Cuándo se supone que será el día que dejaras de hacer las mismas estupideces que tu padre y tu padrino¿Crees que es un honor y una alegría tenerte aquí?- Decía un furioso Snape, pero no tanto por conseguirse a Harry deambulando por la sección prohibida y a media noche si no por tener que levantarse por su culpa y para nada bueno…

-Hagámoslo fácil, usted me permite largarme de aquí haciendo de cuentas que nada sucedió y usted sigue en su cama durmiendo con su peluche de Voldemort ¿Le parece?- Decía Harry con un falso y sarcástico entusiasmo, lo que hizo enfadar más al profesor.

-No me dejas culminar, Potter…- se aclaró la garganta como si no hubiese habido interrupción y continuó- pero sí es una alegría para mí poder hacerte cumplir un castigo bien merecido… con el cuál intentaré, fallidamente, que tengas un poco de disciplina, aunque no hace falta ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que tú lo que necesitas es volver a nacer para que seas alguien decente.- El profesor siseaba en vez de hablar, tenía tan juntos los dientes, tan apretados, que eso era lo que hacía salir de su boca, sólo siseos… que contenía toda la rabia que sentía.

-¿Terminó?... Tengo sueño, debo ir a la cama.- Harry se levantó del asiento con rabia, apartó la silla de su camino y se dirigía a la puerta cuando…

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Potter? Me da la leve impresión de que no quieres largarte a casa de los Weasley para estas vacaciones ¿no? Y te lo has ganado… Mañana en mi despacho a las 10… Verás lo que te espera. Ahora lárgate…- le ordenó el profesor Snape sin perder la paciencia.

El chico se fue hecho una furia, subió con rabia, odio y rencor, hacia la torre de gryffindor… _BIEN... te quedo estupendo, Harry Potter… ¡Que Idiota eres! Ahora pasaré las vacaciones viendo el hermoso rostro de Snape… Ginny me va a matar…_

FIN FLASH BACK

---------------------------------

-Estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen.- Hermione se encontraba en la enfermería en la noche de su "accidente"… La verdad era que no recordaba que había sucedido… sólo le llegaban imágenes a la cabeza de su encuentro con Malfoy pero que luego se tornaban borrosas y confusas.

Sus mejores amigos se habían enterado de lo sucedido y de inmediato, según Madame Pomfrey, se aparecieron allí…

-Aún no entiendo que sucedió… ¿Donde te encontrabas¿Qué hacías?- Ron desesperado le preguntaba a su novia…

-Pues yo… estaba…- Hermione no quería decir la verdad, aun que no supiera que había pasado, sabía que los chicos atarían cabos y de alguna u otra manera le echarían la culpa a Malfoy… y no quería armar mas alboroto…

-Déjala, Ron… Ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Hermione agradeció a Harry por dentro… debería pensar alguna excusa pronto, conocía a su novio y mejor amigo durante años, no iba a aguantar mucho hasta bombardearla a preguntas.

-Si, Mañana estaré bien para el viaje…- Los chicos se miraron, Hermione no se había enterado de que Harry, por desgracia, no les acompañaría en el viaje de regreso a Londres.

-Ehh… Herm, temo que Harry no va a poder estar con nosotros en el tren…

-Pues cierto que tenemos que hacer ronda de prefectos, pero está bien… cuándo podamos nos lleg…

-No, no, no se trata de eso- La interrumpió el pelirrojo.- Es que…

-Snape me pilló anoche por la sección prohibida y me ha castigado, no podré ir a La Madriguera con ustedes…- dijo resignado el castaño… aún lo recordaba y sentía impotencia.

La cara de asombro de Hermione no fue nada normal… No sabia si sentir tristeza, rabia, asombro…

-¡¡¡Harry Potter¿¿Te has vuelto loco??- Hermione se sentó de golpe en la camilla, con rabia y tristeza le gritó.

-Hermione… Yo… Cálmate… acuéstate, por favor… esto te puede hacer daño…- Harry desesperado y torpe intentó acostar a su amiga de nuevo.- De verdad no lo vi, estaba ya volviendo a la Torre y no vi que Snape se acercaba…

-¡¡Menuda estupidez!! Y no se te pudo ocurrir si no ahora, para castigarte en vacaciones, estupendo.- Hermione se lanzó sobre la almohada bufando…- Y ¿hasta cuando será el castigo¿Todas las vacaciones o sólo parte de ellas?

-Buena pregunta, no lo sé… Supongo que me dirá en el castigo.- Harry hablaba desanimado, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-------------------------------------

El día del viaje llegó… y con él, el entusiasmo de las nuevas navidades, muchos alumnos se encontraban emocionados por los viajes que harían en vacaciones, por que verían a sus padres de nuevo, o por que simplemente no tendrían que estudiar por algún tiempo…

Se acercaba la hora y todos emocionados iban subiendo los equipajes, las mascotas y los regalos recibidos o por dar al tren… se estaba abarrotando de gente al faltar algunos minutos para partir y Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban tristes y decaídos; Harry en las mazmorras y los chicos en el tren…

Lo que los chicos ignoraban era que algún personaje había dejado de montar el tren por hacer compañía silenciosa al que permanecía en el castillo…

---------------------------------------------------

**Hoolaa, aquí llegó por fin el segundo capitulo... jejeje! disculpen la demora, recuerden que la inspiración hace lo que le da la gana xD! y bueno.. no siempre está cuando se necesita! pero aqui se los traigo con mucho cariño... **

**Gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias, hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo para ustedes ... y bueno se les agradecería aun mucho más que me digan que les parece el capi!! con gusto aceptare ideas, criticas, lo que sea xD! **

**Gracias de nuevo y Hasta Prontoo... **

**Roshy.. **


	3. Encuentros

**Ehh... no me maten... excusas al final !! Disfruten el capi!!**

**III CAPITULO**

Eran las 2 de la tarde del día jueves y Harry Potter salía de las mazmorras con un deje de nostalgia y rabia a la vez. Iba en camino a las cocinas, pues no había desayunado por despedirse de sus amigos y seguir hacia su castigo con Snape y se moría de hambre…

El chico se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y viendo hacia el suelo cuando tropezó con otra persona.- Discúlpame…- dijo viendo hacia el suelo y siguiendo su camino.

-No te preocupes Harry, pero ve por donde caminas… asi te evitas tropezar con alguien.- Luna lo veía con sus ojos azules y brillantes, esperando que el chico se diera cuenta de que era ella con la que había tropezado…

-Oh Luna, no sabia que eras tu… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- El chico se alborotó el cabello como muestra de vergüenza.

-Pues bien, paseándome por el colegio… ¿te diriges a algún lado? Me preguntaba si podías acompañarme a pasear por allí…- Luna miraba atentamente a Harry, como si tuviera un periódico en la frente. El chico se incomodó un poco, pero ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse y hasta agradarle mucho más su forma de ser… Últimamente había hablado mucho con ella, contándole sus males con Ginny.

-Claro Luny, pero primero acompáñame a las cocinas, tengo muchísima hambre… Gracias al imbécil de Snape no he comido nada en toda la mañana. Me ha castigado y por eso es que estoy aquí y no en el tren, con los chicos…- dijo bufando y con nostalgia.

-Si, lo sé… Bueno… ¡vamos a las cocinas!- dijo una sonriente Luna.

El chico la tomó por la mano y se fueron corriendo y riendo hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts.- Venga Luna, alcánzame…-Decía Harry unos metros delante de Luna, la chica comenzó a correr y lo alcanzó... Luego de que Harry comiera un poco, se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo y se pasaron el día jugueteando y riendo juntos…

Harry jamás habría pensado que la pasaría tan bien con la mejor conocida como "Lunática Lovegood" pero… sinceramente de loca no tenía nada, o quizás si… pero una locura especial… ella era su amiga especial.

-Gracias, Harry, de verdad que tu también eres muy especial- le respondió la chica cuando acostados en el pasto, cansados de corretear por los terrenos, él le comentó lo que pensaba, que la consideraba su amiga especial.

-¿Sabes que?- preguntó él, acercándose más y colocándose de lado para quedar frente a la chica.

-¿Qué Harry?- Luna le hablaba con dulzura… no podía contener lo que sentía, le costaba mucho trabajo ya que ella no era de las personas que ocultan sus sentimientos, pero éste caso era especial, y ahora menos que nunca quería dañar la amistad que se había forjado entre ellos… así que tendría que contenérselo como fuera.

-Te quiero… y no me arrepiento de salir de noche ese día y de que Snape me castigara, si no hubiese sido así, no estaría aquí contigo…

-Gracias Harry, a ti es a una de las pocas personas a las que considero un amigo verdadero, aunque no tengo muchos, pero los pocos que tengo son de verdad.

-Asi mejor Luny, así mejor…- Harry se quedó pensativo algunos minutos… agradecía mucho al destino que lo unió con sus mejores amigos… daría lo que fuera por ellos.

-Hey, Harry, ¿se te ha metido un Restgert por el oído?- decía la chica mirándolo preocupada… y lo sacudía por los hombros cuando Harry volvió en sí y le agarró los brazos para que no siguiera zarandeándolo

-¡Estoy bien Luna! No te preocupes... Y por cierto, ¿porque no te has ido a tu casa estas vacaciones?

-Bueno, mi padre no iba a estar en casa… se iba de viaje a Irlanda por unos días, no tenía ganas de ir.

-WOW, ¿a Irlanda? Que bien… Lástima que no fuiste.-

-No, no es mucho…-dijo quitándole importancia, los dos se voltearon para mirar hacia el cielo, quedando unos minutos en silencio. Luna si que disfrutaba de la compañía de Harry, él lo hacía todo muy especial.

--

-Qué exhausta estoy… Se ponen de acuerdo para comportarse peor cada vez.

-Si exageras Herm… nosotros somos los aguafiestas… todos están felices y lo que quieren es expresar su felicidad.

-Nadie está diciendo que no lo expresen… sólo que no de una manera tan desorganizada…-

Hermione y Ron hablaban entretenidamente en el compartimiento de prefectos recién llegando de su ronda, para coger sus cosas y reunirse con sus amigos Ginny y Neville.

Antes de levantarse para abrir las puertas y salir, Ron toma la mano de su novia, atrayéndola hacia él… y colocando su rostro muy cerca del de ella y le sonríe. Sin embargo, Ron nota que Herm se tensa y sonríe nerviosamente.

-¿Que pasa, Herm? ¿Estás bien?...-

-Si, estoy bien…- murmuró la chica… mientras buscaba evadirle la mirada… estaba realmente sonrojada… y no sabía porqué, sucedía igual que en los pocos momentos en los que Ron intentaba besarla…

El chico se acercó un poco más y cerrando sus ojos le dio un suave roce a sus labios… Se separó lentamente esperando alguna reacción… Viendo que no ocurría nada, solo que Herm lo miraba, prosiguió a pasar su mano por la espalda de la chica para atraerla más a él… quería besarla… sentir sus labios y su cariño… tenía la oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Hermione por su parte quería salir de allí…no se sentía realmente bien… no sabia porqué se sentía así. _Es normal Hermione, no seas tonta niña… es tu novio… y es un deber que tienen como novios… Uhmm… Si, un deber…_

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una risa de burla muy particular y conocida en todo Hogwarts, por personas que en su mayoría habían sido victimas de ella y por sus secuaces leales eternamente.

-Vaya, vaya… He entrado al nidito de amor de la comadreja y la sangre sucia, disculpen, no leí el cartel que rezaba "no entrar, se hacen asquerosidades impuras".

-¡¡Cállate Imbécil!!- Ron se disponía a lanzarse encima del rubio cuando su novia lo tomó por los brazos para sostenerlo forzosamente.

-Además de ser un baboso de mal gusto, también eres un animal de dos patas… Excelente, eres todo un combo Weasley…- Draco reía maliciosamente al ver como Ron se ponía rojo como un tomate que casi se confundía con el color de su cabello.

-Vámonos de aquí Ron… No le hagas caso… Habla desde la envidia-

-Si, no sabes como muero de la envidia Granger… me muero por tener una novia sangre sucia y rata de biblioteca… no sabes cuánto te deseo… ¡¡JA!! Como si no tuviera suficiente con todas las demás chicas de Hogwarts que me dan lo que quiero que me den…-

-Tendrás a todas las chicas que quieras por placer, pero así jamás, Malfoy, JAMÁS conseguirás una que verdaderamente te de cariño.-

-Aww… que corazón tan gigante Granger… me empalagas…- escupió con odio Draco…-Lárgate que fue suficiente con el azúcar del café.

Hermione lo escudriñó con la mirada y salió del compartimiento empujando a Draco y de la mano de Ron.

Malfoy se quedó en el sitio, aun con su cara de arrogante pero con la cabeza un poco confundida… pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho… y recordó cómo hace un par de días atrás la había cargado como un estúpido y la había llevado a la enfermería… _Mejor hubiese sido que se quedara inconciente en el piso…_

Los había visto a milímetros de besarse… No sabía lo que había sentido, pero su mayor deseo era separarlos… Granger se las iba a pagar. _Ahora más que nunca._

_--_

Hacía hora y media que habían llegado de lo que le pareció un largo viaje… Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso… Primero la ronda de prefectos, el encontronazo con Malfoy y luego la discusión con Ron… No podría ir peor…

_**Flash Back**_

_-_No sé si soy yo pero… ¡¡no se qué te ocurre!! Buscas cualquier excusa por no estar conmigo a solas… ¡¡Mejor estábamos como amigos¡¡- Ron la miró con ojos de decepción y desesperanza… luego la rabia volvió a él y exasperado se soltó de la mano de su novia… estaba enfadado... no sabía qué le había hecho molestarse más… si lo del imbécil de Malfoy o que su novia no quisiera besarlo… Porque eso era lo que sucedía... no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta…

-Pero… yo… ¿que dices Ron? Las cosas no son así… No como crees… ¡¡ESPERA!!-

Ron había apresurado el paso y ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír lo que no quería… Hermione se exasperó y corrió para alcanzarlo… pero lo logró cuando el chico ya se adentraba en el compartimiento de sus compañeros…

-Hola Ron..-Saludó Neville con una gran sonrisa y sin darse cuenta de que no era un buen momento… Unos segundos después llegó Hermione agitada y recostándose del marco de la puerta para respirar un poco…- Hola Hermione… ¿Venías corriendo? Pasa, toma algo de agua, mujer.

-¿Porque esas caras largas, chicos?- Decía Giny mientras paseaba su mirada de uno al otro… Notando claramente que no se miraban y que se sentaban separados… Ron junto a Neville y Hemione en los asientos de en frente… En la esquina de la ventana…-Mmm… Chicos no les aconsejo pelear en estas fechas… estamos en Navidad… no soportaría verlos en esta situación todo un mes en mi casa…No me estropeen las vacaciones…- Añadió tratando de ser chistosa y para romper el hielo.

Hermione sonrió más por cordialidad que porque quería hacerlo… Ron simplemente se limitó a hablar con Neville de cualquier otra cosa. Fue en este momento en el que notaron también la ausencia de Luna en el tren… ¿Qué la habría hecho cambiar de opinión?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La castaña optó por recostarse en la cama que le habían asignado algunos años atrás en aquella casa, que sentía como propia: La Madriguera… El ambiente era siempre muy familiar y eso le agradaba…

Y así su mente fue divagando durante largo rato… de vez en cuándo sonreía vagamente, viendo hacia el techo… recordando momentos gratos desde muggles con sus padres, hasta las noches de desvelo en la Sala Común con sus mejores amigos… Y de esta manera comenzaba a acercarse al punto más crítico de aquel momento… _Ron_. Y definitivamente no quería llegar a allí… No todavía.

No se habían dirigido la palabra en lo que quedaba de tarde y por supuesto, eso, aunado a la ausencia de Harry, le hacía muy mal… estaba deprimida y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza… Justo la zona que había sido víctima de su encuentro con Malfoy.

_Encuentro con M__alfoy_… ese fue otro punto que atrajo su atención… ¿Qué había pasado ese día? ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta la enfermería? _Si pudiera recordar un poco… Sólo un poco… Vamos Hermione, vamos._ Pero por más que intentaba era imposible… Aunque quería saberlo…

Haría lo que fuese, pero Malfoy iba a decírselo… Y pensando en "lo que fuese" podría significar, la chica se hundió en un profundo sueño, y al fin descansó…

--

Encima del techo de la habitación en la que seguramente Hermione dormía, se encontraba otra un poco o bastante, más desordenada; pertenecía al pelirrojo menor de los varones Weasley…

Ron acababa de entrar a su habitación, después de cenar y de repetirle mil veces a su madre que no le sucedía nada con Hermione… Que había tenido un mal día y nada más… Lo que por una parte era cierto… pero por otra parte, si sucedía algo con Hermione… no sabía bien que era, pero… algo sucedía…

Inmerso en sus pensamientos y después de pelear un poco consigo mismo, decidió esperar a aclarar las cosas con ella… había aprendido que lo mejor era solucionar las cosas hablando… y por ser un cabezota como era, podría perder su amistad… una de las cosas mas importantes en su vida… y definitivamente era lo mejor…

Se acostó en su cama apoyando su cabeza en su brazo… y de ésta manera el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su alma, que viajarían, unos segundos mas tarde, entre una cantidad de sueños, relacionados con un poco de quidditch, Voldemort y Hermione…

--

La tenue luz de la luna chocaba con la sábana de una de las camas de la habitación… y en ella, un joven se revolcaba… intentando conciliar el sueño… su definitivo enemigo… Siempre eso de dormir le traía malos recuerdos, además de que le costaba un buen conseguirlo…

Mientras contaba Restgerts, en honor a Luna, para dormir, se preguntó ¿qué pasaba?... Extrañaba a Ginny… pero… se sentía bien con Luna… _No se que te sucede, Harry Potter… cada vez estás más insoportable… Ni porque Voldemort pasó a una mejor "vida" dejas de enrollarte la cabeza… _Se repetía mientras en vano intentaba concebir el sueño. Sentía gran impotencia.

Por otra parte, y también por su culpa se había quedado en el castillo éstas vacaciones, y éstas eran justo en las que se permitiría pasar más tiempo con Ginny… para aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo… Aunque de alguna manera no se arrepentía de estar allí-

Simplemente su destino le había dado un giro a 360 grados y era Luna con la que pasaría todo el tiempo que deseara… y esperaba así, conseguir la respuesta que añoraba y necesitaba.

Se sentía frustrado y confundido… Nunca había pasado por esto… Estar entre el cariño de dos chicas… Algún tiempo atrás habría pensado que sería una total locura, tan extraña como le parecían los animales de Luna, que hasta comenzaba a considerar reales. _¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza!_

_--_

Había sido un día largo y cansino y al fin se acercaba la media noche…

El hombre vestía un sobretodo negro y un sombrero, parecido a los usados por los detectives, de color a juego. Caminaba por el suelo cubierto de nieve mientras dejaba sus huellas al pasar, alumbradas por la tenue luz que brindaban los faros a las calles de Hogsmeade.

Llegando al conocido y muy frecuentado local "Las Tres Escobas", ahora vacío, decide deshacerse de su sobretodo para luego llamar con tranquilidad a la puerta del mismo. De allí salió una cansada pero siempre amable Rosmerta, la encargada del local.

La mujer observó por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta, sólo para cerciorarse de quien se trataba… no distinguió muy bien el rostro por el sombrero que éste personaje portaba más sin embargo, no vio nada sospechoso aunque de igual manera tomó su varita y la introdujo en un bolsillo de su bata.

Al abrir la puerta el hombre hace un gesto de saludo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y una sonrisa de medio lado... da un paso y deja que la luz golpee su cara y deje al descubierto su identidad.

La reacción de la Sra. Rosmerta no fue más que de asombro, al ver éste rostro… se trataba de un hombre del pasado... Ya que al terminar sus años en Hogwarts parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra… nadie más supo de él, ni de su vida, ni de sus ideales o andares por el mundo… Pero se encontraba esa noche allí… de vuelta.

-¿Christopher?- Dijo Rosmerta sin salir de su asombro…

--

**Buenoooo para comenzar... estuvieron muy lindas las flores q me enviaron... si, pensando q estaba muerta xD JAJAJA.. pes no... staba viva y coleando pero si algo ocupada (! Por eso me disculpo... Pero bueno... espero sus reviewws comentando acerk d ste capi... me esforce por uds ... jajaja xD**

**Recuerden q acepto critiks, ideas y loq kieran darme... besitossss... Nos vemos en el cuarto capi!!**

**Gracias Flor del Alba por tu coment en el segundo capi.. **


	4. ¿Tarde o Temprano?

**Holaaa queridos lectoresss D.. he estado bastante full ... no actualizo muy seguido por eso... estoy culminando bachillerato y bueno se han dispuesto todos a no dejarnos UN dia libre T.T... Este capítulo se desenvuelve el día viernes, recién llegados de Hogwarts. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**IV CAPITULO**

**Tarde o Temprano**

-Así es Rosmerta, soy yo… si me permites, hace frío.- El hombre de cabellos dorados, tez blanca y ojos azules, se adentró en el lugar… Por un momento recordó cuándo ese local pertenecía a la Madre de Rosmerta… estaba bastante cambiado… y se observaba que ahora era bastante mas concurrido que antes por los restos de botellas y restos de comida por todos lados.

-Wow, no tengo palabras. Christopher Wentworth… ven, sientate.- La mujer lo invitó a sentarse en un sillón a su derecha, que se veía bastante cómodo.- Todos aquí pensamos que habías muerto y me atrevo a decir que en este lugar lloramos tu partida. ¡Qué conmoción habrá cuándo se enteren de que has vuelto!

-Me halagas Rosmerta, pero gracias, preferiría mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea necesario. Y no lo creo, no veo razón por la que habría alboroto… Los tiempos pasan, querida, ya no soy tan "importante" como antes.-

Hizo un gesto de comillas al pronunciar la palabra "importante" ya que jamás había considerado que lo era. Simplemente se ganó un buen puesto en todo lo que hacía y en silencio esperaba tener el mismo éxito con su regreso.

-Para los que te conocemos lo seguirás siendo Christopher. Hiciste grandes cosas en Hogwarts. Además de que eras un rompe-corazones, yo más que nadie lo sé.- Rosmerta sonrió con nostalgia.

Recordó claramente cómo mas de una de sus compañeras de clase fueron víctimas del amor de Christopher.

-¿Cómo está Hogwarts? ¿Minerva está a cargo?- Preguntó con seriedad. Ése era su objetivo, debía confirmar la información que tenía.

-Bueno… no sé por que me lo preguntas, por como eres, me sorprendería que no estuvieras más informada que yo…- Hizo una pausa.- De cualquier modo, si, Minerva está a cargo del colegio…por la muerte de Dumbledore tuvo que ser así.- Hubo un silencio tenso. Ella sabía que su historia con Minerva fue la única que no culminó, o no como él hubiese querido. Sin embargo, quería cerciorarse de ello, lo conocía, y por alguna razón estaba allí, frente a ella.- ¿Vienes a buscarla? A culminar tú historia…-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- Dijo cortante. Rosmerta, un año escolar menor que el, había sido su mejor amiga en años. Había sido su confidente en más de una ocasión y se lo agradecía muchísimo. Sin embargo, no se sentía preparado para exponer la razón por la que se encontraba allí… y quizá, con un poco de suerte, no sería necesario contárselo ya que ella lo adivinaría tarde o temprano.

0o0o0o0o00o

_Hola__ Luna… ¡Te escribíamos para saber de ti! Nos hiciste falta en el tren… ¿Qué sucedió? Pues bueno estamos aquí en La Madriguera… pasándola bien… o intentándolo… Haznos saber cualquier cosa Luna! Te queremos… Disfruta tus vacaciones._

_Ginny y Herm, besos._

Luna releyó el pergamino por segunda vez y sacó de su mochila una pluma fina y un pergamino nuevo y limpio… Luego de esto se dispuso a escribir, apoyándose en la mesa de su sala común…

_Holaaa chicas! Me encuentro bien…__ con la grata compañía de los Scutters… Bueno mi padre está en Irlanda y decidí quedarme en el castillo para no estar sola en mi casa… además de que le haría compañía a Harry… Oye Herm y ¿que pasó con Malfoy después de su encuentro? Por cierto, ¿cómo sigues?_

_Espero su respuesta pronto… Las quiere Luna._

Luna decidió enrollarlo para dirigirse a la lechucería y de esta manera enviar la carta. Allí revelaba que había visto, por casualidad, la escena en la que Malfoy, cómo héroe, llevaba a Hermione a la enfermería.

Luna sabía que el chico ahora se encontraría en una lucha interna, y lo sabía por las miradas que le dedicaba mientras la llevaba inconsciente a la enfermería.

Mientras se dirigía a la lechucería se encontró con algunos de los alumnos que no habían salido del castillo por vacaciones.

Entre esta gente había un particular personaje… Simplemente ella no podía describir lo que sentía al verlo… era algo muy especial. Y si pronto no llegaban a algo juró que no aguantaría.

El chico se dirigía al Gran Comedor, y ya se lo imaginaba con su cara de hambre de desayuno.

Luna se quedo parada en un mismo sitio, mirándolo con cara de tonta. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Decidió hacer cómo si no lo vio, ya que si no lo hacía así quizás nunca llegara a enviar esa carta… y de esta manera se dirigió rápidamente a enviarla.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña cantidad de lechuzas. Muchas se fueron de vacaciones, cada una con sus dueños…

Luna se dispuso a adentrarse en el espacio, eligió entre las pocas lechuzas, a una que estaba particularmente sola en una esquina… _Pobre… debe estar tan sola como yo!_

La lechuza atendió a su llamado y le estiró la pata. La chica ató la carta y le dijo sobándole la cabeza: _A La Madriguera. _El animal salió volando después de darle un picotazo amistoso a su mano. Luna se quedó pensando mientras iba camino de regreso a los adentros del castillo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bajen a desayunar, chicos!!-

La Señora Weasley gritaba desde la cocina para que bajaran a comer. Ginny, Hermione y Ron bajaron pesadamente y con cara de sueño.

-Mamá, tengo mucho sueño… ¿porque nos levantas tan temprano? Estamos de vacaciones. ¡Déjanos Respirar!- La pelirroja se sentó en la mesa y así mismo monto sus brazos y recostó su cabeza entre ellos.

-No se que más quieren respirar, si ya ni están en el colegio. Hermione, querida ¿porqué tienes esa cara? Pareces no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.-

Hermione se frotó los ojos con las manos bostezando y le dio una leve sonrisa despreocupada a la madre de Ron…

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer 3 platos con tostadas, mermelada, huevo y salchichas, para que escogieran a su gusto lo que desayunarían.

La mañana transcurrió sin que sucediera nada más interesante.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al jardín y allí se sentaron a conversar… El ambiente entre Hermione y Ron estaba un poco tenso aunque se notaba que ambos querían mejorar las cosas…

De alguna manera se buscaban conversación y hasta se hacían reír… Sólo para cerciorarse cómo reaccionaba el otro.

Ginny se levantó y se dirigía a la casa a buscar un poco de jugo, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Ginny lo había hecho con un poco de intención, sabía que algo andaba mal, fue suficiente lo poco que vio en el tren regreso a Londres y por esto decidió darles un poco de espacio.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Hermione miraba hacía donde se había desaparecido Ginny mientras que Ron, frente a ella, miraba la hierba…

No sabían sin romper el silencio por si rompían algo más… estaban en una situación delicada y querían salir de ella desesperadamente… Necesitaban hablar.

-Yo…- Los dos chicos comenzaron al mismo tiempo… cuestión que les hizo sonreírse el uno al otro.

-Pues bueno… ¿que tienes que decirme?- La castaña lo miró. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera, lo merecía… Ya aclararían algunas cosas y simplemente esperaría el momento para ella decir lo que quería, o más bien, necesitaba decir.

-Ya ni se que decir… lo pensé tanto anoche que ya no se lo que quiero decir…-

Hubo otro silencio.

Ginny regresaba de la cocina y cuándo vio la situación supo que era inoportuna. Sin más miramientos se regresó lentamente y esperó…

Ron se acercó un poco más a Hermione haciendo que esta bajara la mirada y respirara profundo.

-No te comeré Hermione, si beso tan tremendamente mal prefiero que me lo digas.- El chico sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla…

Un calor interno recorrió su rostro y sintió cómo se tensaban sus mejillas.

-Yo… bueno… Ron no se que decir… Sabes que te quiero ¿no?-

-Claro que lo sé Herm, y lo sé porque quizá es la única razón por la que me has aguantado todo este tiempo.-

-No digas eso Ron. Tú eres una persona estupenda y no por nada acepté ser tu novia.-

-¿Cómo te sientes con esto?- Preguntó el chico viéndola a los ojos.

-Pues… a decir verdad…- Ella no sabía cómo continuar…-Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste en el tren…-

-No, Herm. Yo de verdad lo…-

-Shh, espera… Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste en el tren, eso de "Mejor estábamos como amigos" y pues… pienso que es verdad.- La chica terminó sin querer mirar a Ron. Bajó la mirada y solo lo veía con el rabito del ojo, esperando alguna reacción.- Tu… ¿Tu que opinas?-

Ron se quedó pensativo… Era cierto lo que había dicho en el tren, a pesar de que por alguna razón se arrepentía por haber reaccionado así… Se había obligado a creer que estaban bien como estaban cuando en realidad se hacían daño uno al otro.

No era así que debían estar… El la quería, mucho más de lo que se permitió pensar o descubrir durante los seis años anteriores, pero no así como estaban. La quería tal y como eran, los mejores amigos.

Tenía miedo por su amistad… Ambos lo tenían. No sabían cuál sería el paso siguiente. Siempre se había oído por allí que una amistad, después de pasar por una situación amorosa, no volvía a ser la misma de antes. Y de verdad sentían miedo.

Era simplemente un sentimiento distinto, confuso y muy bonito el que sentían. Pero debía parar, no quería llegar al momento en el que su relación fuera irreparable. Dejó eso en manos del destino y retomó.

-Mmm… Aún lo mantengo. Era mejor antes…-

-Creo que... nos forzamos a creer que sería mejor siendo novios pero no fue así, y creo que estamos a tiempo de recuperar lo que dejamos atrás.-

-Oye Herm… quisiera pedirte un favor… quiero terminar de confirmar lo que está sucediendo…- Ron se acercó un poco más a ella.

Hermione lo miró confusa. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido ahora? Aunque ya estaba más aliviada porque todo mejoraría…

0o0o0o0o0

Les deseaba lo mejor. Lo que ella no tenía. Su "relación" con Harry era desastrosa.

De ser una relación de en sueño pasó a ser casi un imposible, como al principio… No sabía cómo podrían mejorar las cosas. Y debía determinarlo tarde o temprano, pero lo haría…

Últimamente se encontraba callada e ida, entraba en constantes depresiones y estaba sumamente explosiva.

Los observaba desde la cocina… decidió sentarse en las escaleras a pensar… o a no pensar mejor dicho.

Recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado junto al chico… _su_ ojiverdes… que ya no sentía tan suyo… Suspiró repetidas veces y supo que había llegado el final de la relación que habían tenido desde hacía unos meses atrás.

También recordó cómo Luna Lovegood lo miraba… a pesar de que ella lo amaba muchísimo creía que Luna lo miraba con mas pasión y amor que ella… Era mejor dejar que las cosas se dieran.

La chica comenzó a llorar… unas lágrimas tímidas comenzaron a descender por su cara… llevando dentro de si mucho dolor y amor a la vez… _Ya basta Ginny, no te precipites… Harry aún es mi novio y debo hablar con él antes de cualquier cosa!_.

Se repetía la pelirroja una y otra vez… intentando convencerse de ello.

0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-

El chico atormentado salió de su habitación a ver a que se debía el alboroto. Bajó con elegancia los escalones que llevaban al vestíbulo, por supuesto que él nunca perdía el porte, mucho menos estando en su casa, en presencia de sus padres.

Llegó al lugar de origen de aquel alboroto, cuestión bastante inusual cuando de la Mansión Malfoy se trataba…

La escena que vio no le sorprendió mucho… Su madre se encontraba frente a 6 elfos domésticos, bastante despeinada por lo histérica, y blasfemando contra la eficiencia del trabajo de las criaturas.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá verde botella de gamuza, con la yema de sus dedos juntos mientras sus brazos se recostaban de los posa brazos del sofá. Éste la miraba con inexpresión.

-¿Madre te has vuelto loca? Deja los gritos ya…- Draco le habló con fuerza. Le molestaba enormemente esos gritos cuándo estaba concentrado pensando… o simplemente haciendo nada.- Ellos saben hacer lo que hacen, si tú los dejaras en paz tan sólo un minuto lo harían completo… Lárguense ya! Hagan lo que tienen que hacer, punto final.- Terminó dándole las ordenes a los elfos…

Su padre lo observó… y su boca hizo un leve movimiento, lo que habría sido una sonrisa de no haber sido tan efímera.- Ahora, si me permiten, me dirijo a mi habitación.- De esta manera se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo con aquella elegancia que lo caracterizaba y dejando a su madre boquiabierta y sin tiempo de reaccionar…

El rubio llegó a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama. No quería seguir pensando cosas prohibidas, no sabía cómo había mirado a sus padres en aquél momento cuándo hacía unos segundos antes pensaba en una asquerosa sangre sucia…

Se sentía sucio… no sabía porqué esa idiota invadía su cabeza… tenía un par de días así y no podía soportarlo más.

Cada vez le llegaba a su cabeza aquél estúpido recuerdo en el que iba como un príncipe azul a salvar a la doncella _¡Menuda Estupidez! Aún no sé como pude hacerlo. Estúpido cuerpo de Granger… Estúpida Granger!_

Intentaba convencerse de que era sólo su cuerpo... caramba, era hombre, y la carne es débil. _No te excuses, no debiste hacerlo… pero lo hiciste… _Al final quedaba siempre exhausto de sus luchas internas, ya mejor no pensaba tanto en eso.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo:

Cuando Narcissa reaccionó, se acomodo el cabello con un movimiento de la varita y se sentó junto a su marido, cómo si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Está creciendo…- Dijo su padre.- Ya no es tan estúpido como antes. Se atrevió a enfrentarte.

-Esperaba esto desde hace mucho tiempo, se me hacía extraño que no reaccionara…-

-Estabas perdiendo el tiempo…- El hombre se levantó y se disponía a subir a su habitación. Cuándo pisó el primer escalón se volvió y miró a su esposa.- hablando de otra cosa Narcissa, ¿cuándo piensas darle la noticia a Draco?- El hombre preguntó con expectación.

La mujer se levantó y decidió alcanzar a su marido antes de responder.- Uhmm… Tarde o temprano lo haré... o lo haremos…-

-Mejor temprano que tarde, no quiero más líos.- besó sus labios con suavidad y continuaron su camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Absorbida totalmente por sus pensamientos, caminaba hacía el gran comedor…

Casi sin darse cuenta estaba frente a él, en la mesa de su casa. Si, esa, la que no le correspondía.

La chica se dio cuenta y por reflejo se quiso levantar con rapidez, logrando tropezar con el banquito y cayendo de cabeza hacia el suelo.

Harry se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse… Mientras menos se dieran cuenta de que se había caído, mejor… así se evitaba más tachaduras de loca y burlas.

-Ya se que hago el ridículo, Harry, pero si no me estrangularas el brazo me levantaría mas rápido- Harry se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que la agarraba por querer ayudarla y la soltó, haciendo que se cayera de nuevo.

¡Vaya par!

Luego de estar de nuevo sentada, Luna comenzó a reír…- ¡Que tontos! Me puse nerviosa, lo siento…-

-¿Nerviosa? No me digas que ahora te das cuenta de que soy guapo y te pongo nerviosa.- Bromeó Harry regalándole una sonrisa pícara.

Luna se quedó observando cada una de sus facciones… ¡Qué realmente guapo era!… no era mentira… y no podía negarlo.- Pues claro, es como si me lanzas un Tarantallegra cuándo te veo.- La rubia quiso seguirle el juego… pero sonó mas real de lo que le habría gustado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Espero les haya gustadooo ... Nu m djaron reviews ( pero... ya se que hay algunos lectores ocultos.. xD q no dejan reviews.. pero bueno me gustaria que comentaran la historia para q me guien por el buen camino xD...**

**Cuidense muchoo!! Besos..**

**Roshy Potter (L)**


End file.
